neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Blasting Curse
- UK edition |light= Fiery Orange |effect=Explosion }} The Blasting Curse (Confringo) is a curse that causes the target to explode. This curse is very dangerous and potentially even lethal. This curse is also popular when it comes to duelling. It can create maximum damage, depending on the power behind the spell. If handled improperly it can even prove fatal. History The Blasting curse was invented some time before the year 1430, when Alberta Toothill used this curse in the All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition. This curse was used during the First Wizarding War and several times during the Second Wizarding War. The most prominent example was the mass killing of twelve Muggles by Peter Pettigrew in 1981. Known uses Possible uses *This spell may have been the cause of the explosion which killed Fred Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts. Known practitioners Alberta_Toothill.jpg|Alberta Toothill Patricia_Rakepick_-_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Patricia Rakepick Wormtail_DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Etymology Confringo is Latin for "I break". See also *Exploding Charm *Expulso Curse *''Bombarda Maxima'' Behind the scenes *In Professor McGonagall possibly uses the Blasting Curse to duel against Snape (just in case this is not ''the Blasting Curse, it is referred to as the Fiery offensive spell), defeating Amycus and Alecto Carrow in the process. Though it did not burn them and simply knocked them down, leaving them incapacitated. *In , Harry uses the Blasting Curse against Nagini in an attempt to kill her and possibly to provoke Voldemort to chase Harry, so the snake would stay behind unprotected. This fails in that the spells bounces off Nagini, due to her magical protection, and instead strikes multiple Death Eaters, though they were only knocked over and otherwise seemed undamaged by the explosive spell. Immediately after this instance, Voldemort also casted several Blasting Curses at Harry as he jumped into a corridor and escaped Voldemort's wrath. *Both this spell and ''Expulso share similar effects, though - unlike the latter - Confringo is sometimes accompanied by fiery explosions. The reason for this may be that Confringo is the result of a sharp, local temperature increase where as Expulso increases the local pressure to cause explosions. However, in the Deathly Hallows video games, Confringo is an explosive spell, while Expulso serves as a sort of "machine gun" spell, causing damage similar to gunshots. *In different varieties of games and films, the colour of Confringo varies. Its two main colours so far are a light blue and purple, or simply a fiery explosion. *A spellbook for this spell could be found nearby an old building close to an Acromantula lair and some abandoned nuclear power plants. *In the video game adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the colour of the curse varies. For the player, the curse is blue; enemies fire red curses; bosses, Snape, Greyback and Bellatrix, fire green curses. Appearances * * * * On the Hogwarts Express Ron Weasley reads the Daily Prophet which says Twelve years ago, Black murdered 13 people with one single curse., in a story about the event. * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Взрывающее заклятие de:Explosionszauber de2:Sprengfluch es:Encantamiento explosivo fr:Maléfice Explosif fi:Ruhjoo pl:Klątwa strzałowa vi:Lời nguyền Nổ tung Category:Curses Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin